


Just Dance

by codenamelolo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:09:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2469386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamelolo/pseuds/codenamelolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've had a little bit too much, much</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Dance

Wild lights lit the dance floor. Music pounded, playing the latest club hits. Alcohol flowed freely for the pretty blonde hang in around the bar. And so, so many men begging for a dance.

But there was only one man she wanted to dance with, and he was busy hanging around with their motley crew of friends. He was probably still irritated with her for dragging them all — and him especially — to a club. Heaven forbid that Ino cut into Shikamaru’s precious sleep.

The music changed — though not many would notice since the bass almost always stayed uncannily similar from song to song — and Ino decided she’d had enough waiting. Hopping down from her stool, she walked over to the laziest person she knew, took hold of his hand, and dragged him onto the dance floor, ignoring his protests.

The dancing was probably entirely too dirty for two friends, but the blonde certainly did not have friendship on her mind. Her head felt light from the alcohol that coursed through her body, and inhibitions were lost. Before long, her lips were attached to his neck, tasting the sweat of this skin. She was pleased — thrilled even — when his hand held the small of her back, instead of pushing her away. At some point, their mouths found each other’s, and the distinct taste of whiskey lingered on Shikamaru’s breath. He was just as buzzed as she was.

She wasn’t sure when or how, but somehow they had managed to move themselves outside, in the cooler air. When they broke apart for air, Ino giggled and gave him that flirty look she’d worked so hard to perfect. It seemed to work, because he swallowed, took hold of her hand, and rushed in the direction of her house.

Hook, line, sinker. Thank God for alcohol.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on narutodrabblesandfanfic.tumblr.com  
> Please note that I do not ship this pairing. It was a request.


End file.
